


Normal

by florisuga



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florisuga/pseuds/florisuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidental false positives identifying nonmutants as mutants have been fixed since the scanners have been further improved, but the issues left lingering concerns. Nobody wants to be confused for one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

What Kihyun likes most about Kwangji is that even without using his mutation, he is fluent in nonverbal communication. Kwangji is a master in reading the language of shoulders too tense, knees bouncing, fingers kept busy, and gazes fixated just a little too long.

"Let me guess," Kwangji says. "Contemplating life?"

Kihyun looks away from his drink and ceases making a circular motion with his straw. "You don't need to guess."

Kwangji hums, low and soft. "No," he says, "but this makes for better conversation."

People board the bus across the street as Kihyun watches and begins to play with his glass. They move so orderly as they swipe their public transport cards, careful not to pass so quickly that they cause an error in the scanner. Accidental false positives identifying nonmutants as mutants have been fixed since the machines have been further improved, but the issues left lingering concerns. Nobody wants to be confused for one of _them._

Without really meaning to, Kihyun asks, "Do you remember what it's like to feel normal?"

Kwangji tells him, simply, "I feel normal now." And then he adds, "But I don't think that's the question you mean to ask."

Kihyun can't feel Kwangji's presence in his mind, but Kwangji is speaking like he's certain of something, and Kihyun is too reluctant to admit that he may be right.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [the Primordium 2016](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_PRIMORDIUM2016/profile).


End file.
